Lost Sky
by Just-Me93
Summary: Edward always said and believed Bella was the first person he’s ever loved but what if that’s not exactly true? What if in his past lies a secret that was so lost even he couldn’t remember it...


_So this is my first fanfic so hopefully it's alright =) Recently I was just bored and daydreaming and I thought of this and well I couldn't really get it out my head so I thought I may aswell put it somewhere). This is set after Breaking Dawn. _

_Not really sure how like Copyright stuff works on here in detail but obviously (and unfortunately haha) I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. The only characters in this story (so far) which are mine are Sky, Danny and Elizabeth I might add some new characters later but basically I do not own Twilight._

**Edward always said and believed Bella was the first person he's ever loved but what if that's not exactly true? What if in his past lies a secret that was so lost even he couldn't remember it…**

She was lost. Nobody knew who she was, where she came from or why she was the way she was. She was looking for something but she didn't know what. They'd all tried to work her out and help her but they couldn't. She ran, she didn't know why or where she was running but she ran. The closer she got the more distant he became. He didn't know why, none of them did. Call it whatever you want, some may think it is fate, magic or even just a mystery. Nobody will ever know.

**Edward's POV**

Something is happening to me. I can't tell Bella or anyone else, they have all been through too much for me than to worry them about my petty problems. All I know is I'm finding myself drift away, drift from all of them. Nothing feels the same anymore, obviously I still love them all. Our love is unconditional and so powerful it hurts but now, it's like something is pulling me away.

My life, my "human" life, I've never been able to remember all the details but I've never found myself worrying about it. It is just something I accepted, my past is my past and that is where it was meant to stay and I can't change that. I remember my mother and my father, we were quite well off and I had a perfectly happy life. But there was always was something missing. Now if I try and remember my past it's like there is just a huge section that has been shut and locked away from me. I haven't told anyone because no vampires can really remember all of their human lives, it was so long ago things were bound to fade away. All I know is that recently this part of my human life that I've never known about and that I could never remember, it is pushing itself into my mind and it hurts. I need to find out what it is but I don't even know what it is I need to find. Maybe this will just disappear, I am supposed to be so happy right now I have everything I want. This can not happen.

**Sky's POV**

I ran. I don't know why. I don't know what or who I am and why this is happening to me. The first thing I can remember is being in such pain I just wanted to die then everything went black. I fought, not for it to disappear but it was gone. I couldn't even remember what was missing anymore but it had gone and I had to find it, I still need to. I wish I could just forget this and be just like all the others but something inside me won't let me.

A vampire called Danny found me. He was so beautiful I was in shock. He had perfect midnight black hair and the same coloured eyes you could just get lost in. The way he looked at me made me feel so guilty, he told me he wouldn't hurt me and he just wanted to help so I didn't have to lash out or run away, I didn't understand why I would ever want to hurt him or run from him. He told me about what had happened to me, I was a vampire. He told me everything but he told me I was different. Danny had told me usually all newborn vampires have red eyes and are almost uncontrollable and want to kill. He took me to his home and before he would let me see myself in a mirror he told me to not be scared and I may look different but I was still me. He was being so kind to me and I didn't understand why. I was scared to look at myself and I didn't understand why. But I did it and there she was. This girl was standing infront of me, she looked so lost. Her eyes stunned me, the ice blue they had always been were now a bright shocking purple, I had never seen anything like her eyes. I had always been pale but her skin was just something else. Her hair was the same colour as mine but it just looked so stunning. It was a dirty blonde, light brown and the length was the middle of her waist and her shoulders.

"Weird isn't it? When you first see yourself you can't really believe it's you" Danny said as he stood next to me and looked in the mirror.

It took me a while to get used to it but eventually I did. Danny looked after me and his wife Elizabeth came back from visiting her friends and she was understanding and she tried helped me too.

They took me out hunting but I couldn't kill a human. I didn't know why but I just couldn't. I didn't want to kill innocent people who had done nothing to me. A part of me wanted to but I just couldn't do it. I hunted animals and although they were bewildered by it, that satisfied me. I didn't resent them for hunting humans, they were good and that was just them and this was me. Danny and Elizabeth continued to ask me questions about myself, who I was and my life before. I couldn't answer them because I truly didn't know, I had no idea who had done this to me and even though I was grateful to them for helping me I still felt this blankness I still feel now. This pain that makes me want to disappear, something was and still is missing.  
All I know is I am Sky and I am a vampire.

The rest, well I'm still trying to find out for myself.

_Thanks for reading!! Please review and I'll add a new chapter soon =)_


End file.
